gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bree
Bree es un personaje introducido en Glee durante la Quinta Temporada el cual hizo su primera aparición en el episodio Love, Love, Love. Pertenece al equipo de porristas de William McKinley High School, y Kitty se refiere a ella como su enemiga. Es interpretada por la actriz Erinn Westbrook. Historia Quinta temporada Love, Love, Love Bree hace su primera aparición como una de las Cheerios que están junto a New Directions en la feria. Su actitud es un poco burlona, y poco carismática al interrumpir a Artie y Kitty para preguntarles si estaban saliendo; al escuchar que no les dice que deberían hacerlo, ya que se veían muy lindos al jugar compartiendo aquel "pequeño carrito", luego se despide diciéndole que se diviertan. Luego se le ve caminar junto a Kitty y otras Cheerios en los pasillos de McKinley High durante la presentación de You've Got to Hide Your Love Away. Tina In The Sky With Diamonds Ella es vista celebrando en los vestidores junto a las demás Cheerios después de que Sue anunciara las candidatas para la reina del baile. Luego de enterarse que Kitty no haría una campaña para ganar y que estaba apoyando abiertamente la candidatura de Tina, ella la confronta explicándole que una animadora no ha ganado en varios años, y afirma que quiere que una de las animadoras tenga esa oportunidad de nuevo antes de que "un transexual gané como la reina del baile", refiriéndose a Unique. Ya que Kitty no quería hacer campaña, ella junto a las demás Cheerios se encargaron de hacerle publicidad posteando unos afiches y aumentando su popularidad. Luego se le ve observando de cerca a los chicos del Club Glee al ellos notar los afiches de Kitty. Ella abarca a Dottie y la convence de unírsele a ella para un plan que tenía en mente. En el baile de promoción Dottie se arrepiente de hacerle el "Carried" a Tina y trata de eludirla, pero ella la acosa de tal manera que se ve obligada a seguir con el plan. Todo continúa al ella decir "Hora del show". Después de que Tina es nombrada reina del baile; ella, con cara de triunfo, es la primera en burlarse al verla completamente empapada de slushie y seguido de ella todos los presentes comenzaron a reír. Luego se ve que es llevada por la entrenadora Roz Washington para que fuese sancionada por Sue por sus actos indebidos, pero es sorprendida al ser ascendida por Sue y ser nombrada oficialmente como la nueva capitana de las Cheerios. The Quarterback Tiene una pequeña aparición en los pasillos de WMHS recogiendo los motivos conmemorativos hacía Finn, y al ser enfrentada por Santana ella le dice que es una orden directa de la ahora directora Sue Sylvester. A Katy Or A Gaga thumb|200px|Bree Hablando con Sue Se le ve llegando a la oficina de Sue para discutir el "por qué" de su vestuario, ella le explica que se trata de la tarea semanal que Mr. Schuester le había asignado a los New Directions y que ella en su intento de destruirlos se había convertido en una Gaga. Ella interrumpe una conversación entre Marley y Jake mientras están en el pasillo, con la excusa de pedirle a él ayuda para una coreografía que ella y otras chicas estaban montando. Después de la discusión de Jake y Marley, se le ve en una toma en los vestuarios en la cual llega Jake, después de haber tenido una fuerte discusión con Marley, y le invita a "pasar un tiempo juntos en un lugar a solas"; a lo cual ella responde muy pintorescamente con que llevaría su suéter para no ensuciar su uniforme. The End of Twerk Su primera aparición es en el baño de chicas, cuando ella sorprende a Unique al entrar en el. Ella le pregunta qué está haciendo allí a lo que Unique responde que en realidad no se siente del todo conforme al usar el baño de chicos y le pide que por favor lo mantenga en secreto. Ella acepta guardar el secreto pero también crea uno nuevo. Se le ve entrando al baño de chicos para liarse con Jake a escondidas. Esto comienza una revolución en los baños de WMHS, ya que los estudiantes entraban a los baños sin tomar en cuenta si era el de chicos o el de chicas. Luego se le ve cantando y bailando junto a otros chicos del instituto durante la presentación de Blurred Lines, en la cual ella secretamente filma a Marley bailándole a Jake. Luego ella le comenta a Marley lo mala que es haciendo twerking y le ofrece ayuda, diciéndole que le enseñaría con unas clases. Luego en medio de la discusión termina diciéndole a Marley lo que pasó con Jake después de su pequeña pelea del otro día. Luego de que Marley la llamase "basura" ella la acusa de bullying diciendo que se lo iba a reportar a Sue pero lo deja pasar. Movin' Out Tiene una aparición en los pasillos durante la presentación de My Life. También se le ve junto a otros estudiantes del intituto bailando durante la presentación de You May be Right. Puppet Master Se le ve ensayando junto a las otras cheerios una de las coreografía dirigidas por Jake. Ella se molesta al ver que Jake seguía con su antigua fama de mujeriego y lo enfrenta, cosa que no tiene resultado. Luego se le ve en la alucinación de Jake cantando Nasty/Rhythm Nation junto a él y Marley. Ella cree estar embarazada de Jake. Ella decide no tenerlo y busca ayuda de Jake para llevar su plan a cabo, sin padres de por medio. Después de desarrollado el capítulo se da cuenta que en realidad no está embarazada lo cual le da alivio, y termina enfrentando al chico haciéndole reflexionar. Relaciones Jacob Puckerman : Ver Relación:Jake y Bree. Esta relación comenzó en A Katy Or A Gaga después de una discusión entre Jake y Marley después de que ella se rehusara a dejarlo tocar sus pechos. Es una relación sexual que comienza por iniciativa de Jake al llegar a los vestuarios e invitarla a pasar el rato. Posteriormente se les ve en una relación secreta, escondida a los ojos de los demás hasta que Bree se lo dice a Marley en The End of Twerk. Canciones Solos (En Grupo) Quinta Temporada Curiosidades *Es la nueva capitana de las animadoras. (Tina In The Sky With Diamonds) *Ella y Quinn son las únicas a las que la propia Sue ha llamado alguna vez "joven Sue Sylvester". *El señor Figgins la llamó "la nueva Santana". (The quarterback) *Sue no la conoce aunque fue ella misma la que la metió en las animadoras. (Tina in the sky with diamonds). *El discurso de Bree a Kitty en Tina In The Sky With diamonds sobre su apoyo a Tina era una parodia directa de la carta enojada de chica de fraternidad. *Ella es la segunda cheerio en ser enemiga de Roz Washington. La primera fue Becky Jackson. Galería Bree1.gif Bree2.gif Bree3.gif Bree4.gif 480px-TITSWD Bree.png|En el despacho de Sue. CheerioMeanGirlsTITSWDProm.png|Bree y otras Cheerios en el baile. Tumblr mu5pcmxZtR1r4dwapo3 250.gif Tumblr_mu5pcmxZtR1r4dwapo4_250.gif 640px-Bree1.png 966041 10151982429230681 1833514468 o.jpg|Cantando junto a New Directions Tumblr mvg6ajc3XE1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg|En el auditorio. Bree_KatyOrAGaga3.gif BREE Nasty.png|Bree en Nasty/Rythm Nation Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes Recurrentes Categoría:Miembros de las Cheerios Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Personajes Antagónicos Categoría:Esbozos Categoría:Capitanas de las Cheerios Categoría:Personajes Heterosexuales Categoría:Sin virginidad